


Lord Steven Q. Fletcher, Esq., III Honored for Service on the Day of Story and Song

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Adventure Zone Press Releases [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Stephen the Goldfish receives the accolades he deserves.





	Lord Steven Q. Fletcher, Esq., III Honored for Service on the Day of Story and Song

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I was relistening to the episode where Magnus got Steven that Steven has the title Esquire which is most commonly used today as the title for a lawyer and since I'd already done a press release for Dr. Bonkers, I couldn't not do one for Steven too.

**Lord Steven Q. Fletcher, Esq., III Honored for Service on the Day of Story and Song**

 

 

RAVEN'S ROOST, Fearun — Lord Stephen Q. Fletcher, Esq., III has been presented with a Meritorious Service Award by the Bureau of Benevolence for his heroic actions at the side of Magnus Burnsides on the Day of Story and Song.

With over 10 years of professional experience, Steven the Goldfish, is a rogue who is currently the traveling companion of adventurer and dog trainer Magnus Burnsides. Specializing as an agent oflove, he has valiantly stood against the innumerable dangers that plague our world and strives to bring love and light to all he meets. Earlier in his career, Stephen the Goldfish served as a financial and business law consultant for the Fantasy Costco.

Prior to embarking on his career, Steven the Goldfish pursued an education at the University of Neverwinter, where he received a Bachelor of Arts, with honors.Following this accomplishment, he continued his education with a Doctor of Jurisprudence from the College of Law at Rockport University. Stephen the Goldfish has been licensed to practice law by the Fearun Bar Association.

In addition to his primary endeavors, Steven the Goldfish has contributed his legal skills to the financial department of the Hammer and Tails, the adventuring and dog training school run by Magnus Burnsides in Raven’s Roost. Continuing to accompany Mr. Burnsides on adventures and other day to day tasks when the need arises, these days Stephen spends most of his time basking in the sun and enjoying he freedoms of a much larger, but still enchanted, tank.

 


End file.
